Instituto Sweet Amoris
by Malna
Summary: Amelia Camps se va a vivir con su tía a Villa Amoris, donde comenzará un nuevo instituto y su misión para encontrar al chico que le "sacará la sonrisa".


**PRÓLOGO**

Si alguna vez pensé que mis padres siempre estarían a mi lado, estaba equivocada. Aquí estaban ahora, con un par de valijas cada uno, una sonrisa más grande que sus propias cabezas plasmada en sus caras y vestidos al estilo "hawaiense". Detrás de ellos podía verme en el espejo colgado en la pared, mis ojos abiertos entre la confusión y el horror, me estaban dejando y ni me lo habían advertido.

- Bien entonces, Ami, ¡cuídate y nos vemos en tu graduación! – dijo mi madre mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Adiós querida, te amamos! – dijo papá, y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta.

Yo seguía ahí, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, igual que hace unos minutos cuando me dijeron sobre su "viaje de negocios" si es que se consideraba un negocio probar todos los hoteles lujosos, actividades turísticas, tragos y comidas, de todo Hawái. Me sentí Timmy Turner cuando sus padres lo dejan en la guardería y ellos se van a la playa, para "trabajar". Pero yo no era tan tonta, aunque no creo que Timmy lo sea, tal vez ingenuo… En fin, el hecho de que mis padres se habían ido de vacaciones sin mi era obvio. Y hasta mi graduación. ¡Malditos padres irresponsables!

Finalmente decidí por aceptarlo, suspiré y me dirigí hacia la cocina a por mí desayuno, recién me había levantado y creo que ni fui al baño. Es más, probablemente si hubiese ido al baño en vez de bajar porque escuché el ruido de algo caerse (la valija de mamá) seguramente no me hubiera enterado de que se habían ido lejos. Suspiré. En la mesa de la cocina yacía una nota escrita con la hermosa caligrafía de mamá donde ponía: **"Nos fuimos a Hawái por negocios, te amamos. Nos vemos en tu graduación. P/D: La tía vendrá a recogerte, vivirás con ella ahora, ¡ten todo listo! Pasará a las 10:00 :D" **

Sin duda, ellos nunca dejan de sorprenderme. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, mi humor cambió un poco al saber que iba a volver a ver a mi tía, creo que la última vez que la vi fue cuando tenía doce años… Y ahora tengo dieciséis, han pasado cuatro años, vaya…. Espera, ¿dijo a las diez? Miré el reloj que estaba en la encimera, ¡eran las nueve! ¡Tengo que alistarme ya! ¡Y hacer mis valijas! ¡Dios!

* * *

- ¡Terminé! –

¡Ah! Qué lindo es sentir que ya no tienes nada más por hacer y que es tiempo tuyo y puedes hacer lo que quieras… Aquí estoy ahora, tirada en mi cama mirando al techo, son las 9:50 A.M. y ya hice mis valijas, me bañé, me cambié, sólo me queda esperar a mi tía. Me pasé los siguientes diez minutos pesando en cómo sería mi vida ahora. ¿Cómo vendría al colegio? La tía vive en Villa Amoris y está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Probablemente me traiga ella en auto, o deba tomar el metro. Bah, qué digo si no hay metro en Amoris, mucho menos aquí.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~NG

Ya llegó… Ah, esto es tan repentino que todavía me cuesta creerlo, aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que mis padres no estén y menos a que lo esté tomando con tanta naturalidad, supongo que heredé esto de mis padres, la manera en que tomo las cosas con tanta ligereza y como si fuese de lo más normal, y cómo puedo adaptarme a ello rápidamente. Pero tengo que admitir, que esta es una situación realmente fuera de lo normal para cualquier familia normal, aunque me pregunto si nuestra familia podría categorizarse como tal. Como sea, tomé mis valijas y bajé para abrir la puerta y ser atacada por un par de brazos semi-tostados y llenos de alhajas.

- ¡A~mi querida! – ouch, mi tía da abrazos muy fuertes.

- T-t-ti-a…. – traté de decir. Afortunadamente ella lo notó y me soltó. Sus manos anilladas subieron hasta mis hombros mientras en sus labios pintados se formó una sonrisa que la entendí como una nostálgica a ver el sentimiento e sus ojos rosados. – Te extrañé – le dije con una mini sonrisa. Ella río, seguramente por mi sonrisa. Es horrible, chueca y fea, la verdad es que no sé cómo hacerlo y siempre acosé a mi tía con el tema para que me ayude a mejorarla, pero ella sólo dijo que tengo que sonreír de corazón y saldrá hermosa. Entonces, comencé a pensar en ¿acaso no sonrío de corazón con mis padres, mis amigos? ¿Soy una falsa? Pero ella me dijo _"No es eso, sólo que aún no has encontrado TU sonrisa, y depende de que alguien especial te la saque."_ Jamás, pero jamás, le encontré el sentido a eso hasta que unos segundos después de decírmelo, agregó: _"Osea un chico."_ Mi tía no cambia.

- Vamos querida, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, ¿no estás emocionada? – me dijo, mientras subíamos las valijas a su coche y nos preparábamos para arrancar.

* * *

Después de dos horas de viaje sin parar de hablar sobre ropa, chicos, comida y demás, llegamos al departamento de mi tía. Lo había redecorado todo, estaba hermoso. Las paredes estaban pintadas entre un rosa pastel y un rosa chicle, ninguna de ellas estaba vacía ya que estaban llenas de cuadros y fotos, la mayoría mías (y es que yo era su única sobrina, e hijos no tenía), al lado de la puerta de entrada había una mesita blanca con el teléfono un florero, en frente, estaba la mesa de comedor, atrás un par de sillones, la tele, una repisa con libros, algunas plantas y otras cosas de decoración, y en una de las paredes laterales había un pasillo, mientras que en la otra una puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Me dirigí al pasillo que no era muy largo y también llevaba cosas por las paredes. Al final había una puerta que era al baño, y a ambos lados había dos puertas, una de cada lado. Como una de ellas tenía otro cartel que ponía _"Amelia_" asi que fui para allá. Por más que el pequeño lugar haya cambiado, mi cuarto se hallaba igual.

Igual de _infantil_ y _tonto_.

Rayos.

Las muñecas, los posters de bandas y series de niñas que veía antes… Me avergonzaba mi pasado. Y creo que lo demostré en mi expresión ya que cuando mi tía me vio lo notó. Se rió de mi y puso su mano en mi hombro.

- De esto te encargarás tú, no conozco mucho tu estilo asi que será mejor que tú misma lo decores a tu manera – con eso dicho se fue a hacer el almuerzo.

Yo mientras tanto me lancé como loca hacia las paredes arrancando todo lo que tenían pegado (y mal) y sacando las muñecas y juguetes de niña de las repisas, le pedí un par de cajas a mi tía y lo guardé todo ahí. Y así, continué remodelando mi nuevo cuarto hasta que se hizo de noche. Al final mis paredes quedaron vacías, ya vería que hacer con ello, por suerte al estar pintadas no quedaban tan planas, pero debería cambiar ese color rosa bebé pronto. Tenía la cama por ahí, cerca de la ventana, el escritorio, el armario… Y nada más, vaya. En fin, me fui a cenar.

Fue ahí cuando decidí sacar el tema sobre el instituto.

- Entonces ¿me llevarás mañana a la escuela o debo tomarme un bus o algo? –

- Pero si está aquí nomás, a unas cuadras, puedes irte caminando linda – dijo ella como si nada.

- ¿Cómo? Tuvimos dos horas de viaje hoy tía – dije yo algo confusa.

- ¡Pero! ¿Tus padres no te han dicho nada? – al ver mi cara, dedujo que la respuesta era claramente "no" – Empezarás mañana en Sweet Amoris, el instituto de la ciudad, te va a encantar, yo y tu madre hicimos la secundaria allí y fue ¡ma-ra-vi-llo-so! –

…

- ¿Disculpa? –

¿Cómo? ¿Me cambié de colegio y ni lo sabía? ¿Se puede hacer eso? ¿De un día para el otro? Espera ¿por qué?

- ¿Algo va mal querida? – preguntó mi tía.

- ¿Cómo que si algo va mal? ¡Todo va mal! ¡Mis amigos! ¡Mm-mi todo! ¿Cómo me cambian de colegio así como así, sin decirme? ¡Nadie me mencionó nada sobre eso! ¡No quiero cambiarme de escuela! - oh no, podía sentirlo, mi ataque de nervios… En cualquier momento empezaría a llorar, patalear, tronarme los dedos, las muñecas, moverme rápido, odio esa característica mía.

- ¡Querida! – me abrazó – No te preocupes, vas a hacer nuevos amigos, podrás seguir viéndote con los otros también, no todo es tan malo.-

Pero sí, todo me llegó de pronto, mis padres no estaban, me fui de casa, ya no vería a mis amigos. Todo en menos de veinticuatro horas. Estaba desesperada.

Y así estuve hasta que me dormí, con mi tía tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios y yo por fin aceptándolo. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

* * *

Al otro día me desperté como nueva, tomé una ducha, desayuné, encontré una nota en le mesa de mi tía que ponía: **"Te dejo algo de dinero, creo que aún debes pagar tu inscripción si no me equivoco. Y pasa a tomarte una foto, también la necesitarás. Que la pases bien en tu primer día, te quiero. P/D: Tu misión será encontrar al chico que te saque la sonrisa. Y ponte linda (:"**

Mi tía y su hermana son sin duda iguales. En fin, hice lo que dijo la nota. Me "puse linda" si con eso se refiere a ponerme ropa que esté planchada y lavada y atarme el cabello. Pero luego pensé en que tenía que sacarme una foto, así que me puse algo de maquillaje. No mucho, un poco de labial que hacía ver mis labios más rosados y algo de delineador, no me puse rubor ya que en mi piel al ser muy blanca me hace parecer una muñequita. Me miré al espejo. Pelo marrón y largo, atado en un moño, ojos grandes y marrones, casi negros, piel pálida como la de un muerto un vestido violeta con pinta de ser viejo.

_Esto está mal_, pensé. Estoy empezando una nueva escuela, nadie me conoce, era el momento perfecto para hacer lo que siempre quise. Puede sonar tonto, pero hace rato venía queriendo cambiar mi look a algo un poco más "maduro" y "fashion", de hecho desde que comencé a ver esas revistas para chicas, pero nunca me animé ya que sería raro ir a la escuela de un día para el otro toda cambiada. Peee~ro, ahora todo sucedía de un día para el otro, ¿asi que por qué no?

Me saqué el vestido y me puse un pantalón de tiro alto negro, ajustado, con una remera de mangas largas blanca, agarré un saco negro y también me lo puse, de calzado elegí los borcegos que mi padre me regaló para mi cumpleaños. Me miré al espejo, demasiado negro. Pero yo siempre usaba ese color, de hecho me sorprende haberme puesto antes un vestido violeta. ¿De dónde salió…? Bueno, me pinté más los ojos, ahora casi tenían el estilo "smooky" y entonces me solté el cabello y me lo arreglé un poco, pero suelto y sin nada en especial, me llegaba casi por la cintura.

Y así me fui, tomé mis cosas y salí directo a hacerme la fotografía. Un señor bastante amable me la tomó, y hubo un problema cuando me pidió que "sonría", pero yo le terminé diciendo que no tenía que sonreír en la foto y pues bien, me la tomó. Luego me dirigí al instituto donde una amable señora, y bastante tierna me atrevo a decir, vestida con un traje elegante rosa me dio la bienvenida. Se presentó como la directora del Sweet Amoris y me indicó el camino hacia la sala de delegados donde debería terminar con mi traslado. Ahí me dirigí.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones al respecto :D Espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
